Life and Lies of the Harry Potter Characters
by Ocean's Eyes
Summary: 10 things you didn't know about the Harry Potter characters. I love these kinds of stories so I thought I'd give it a shot
1. James Potter

James Potter

1. Sirius had always been like a brother to him. He had no idea what went on at his home until the summer before 5th year when he showed up on James' door step. He didn't think twice about letting him stay with his family.

2. The first time he realized he was in love with Lily is when Remus talked about being a prefect with her. He always knew that he liked her but when he heard someone else talking about_ his _Lily he wanted to rip their head off. Even if it was one of his best friends.

3. He was actually more hurt than anyone knew when Lily turned him down all those times. He sat up in the common room for hours at a time trying to figure out if something was truly wrong with him that another human being would hate him so much, especially when she really didn't know him.

4. Despite his attempts to keep his pain hidden Sirius still saw the pain he went through. He told James that he was going to say something to Lily about hurting him. He begged Sirius not to and promised him that if Lily didn't say yes by 7th year then he would stop asking her out and try to move on.

5. When 7th year rolled around and he was made Head Boy he was over the moon that he would be able to spend more time with Lily. Then he remembered the promise to Sirius he made and left her alone as much as he could.

6. He didn't hate Snape as much as everyone thought he did. In fact he didn't hate him at all. He was just jealous that Snape could make Lily happy when he couldn't.

7. When he told Remus that he knew about his furry-little-problem and he wanted to become an Anamagi he knew that it was the right thing to do and didn't even think it over before he agreed with Sirius that it's what they needed to do as his friend.

8. He honestly doesn't know what made Lily go out with him in 7th year and till this day she won't tell him.

9. He picked the name Harry because of a dream he once had where Lily was looking at their baby and said "Hello Harry." he proposed the name to Lily and she loved it.

10. There have only been a handful of times when he was truly scarred and they all revolved around Lily.

There first date, when he proposed, there wedding, and when she was in labor with Harry. He wasn't scarred when he faced Voldemort he was scarred that Lily and Harry wouldn't make it out alive. He died praying they would.


	2. Lily Evans

Lily Evans

1. When she was a little girl her best friend was her dad. The other kids at her school always made fun of her for being weird and until she turned eleven and went to Hogwarts she had mixed feelings about Severus. She got along fine with her mother and she looked up to her older sister, Petuina, but her dad was the one person that she always loved being with. She knew that no matter what he would always be there for her.

2. She was extremely good at reading body language. She didn't realize till she was much older but on the first train ride to Hogwarts she actually learned more about Sirius Black then she initially processed. When he said that all of his family members had been in Slytherin he had been so sad and his face immediately changed when it was obvious that James had every intention of being his friend despite this fact. And James. In James she had seen bravery, intelligence, loyalty, and an air about him that almost screamed nobility. She thought that he seemed like a good person, although she didn't figure out she was right until much later.

3. In fifth year she realized that your friends say alot about who you are. It was in that year that she decided that she couldn't be friends with Severus Snape anymore. It almost broke her heart because he was her oldest and most trusted companion but she could not _stand_ what he and his "friends" did to completely innocent people. After the mudblood incident she noticed things in other groups of friends. There were four fifth year Hufflepuffs that were supposedly best friends but Lily noticed that one of the girls hated another, she didn't know what for but it was obvious to her and she figured that the other girl must have done something to deserve it. The Slytherins, of course, were another group that caught her eye. In conversations and the way they moved around each other she could tell that no friendship actually existed. In its place was tolerance, in the place of comfort was loneliness, and in the place of loyalty was fear. The people she spent the most time observing, however, were the four Gryffindor boys who had managed to turn her life upside down without even trying. No one could come between them. They were a closely knit gang, led by James Potter and Sirius Black. It confused her so much. Potter was a complete and toatl arse yet he had at least three people, with whom he held no blood relation, that were willing to do anything for him. As she watched them she realized that this unswerving loyalty was due to the fact that Potter would do anything for his friends. It was the first time she wanted to actually know him.

4. At the beginning of sixth year she overheard a conversation between Potter and Black. She had been walking back from the library after hours and was terrifyed of getting caught by a teacher when she heard Sirius's voice. James was sitting on the ground eating what looked like a turkey sandwich.

"Knew I'd find you here," he had said.

"Yes well the kitchens are where I come to sulk. What can I say, food makes my soul happy." James laughed unconvincingly. Sirius rubbed his face in his hands.

"Mate, you've got to stop doing this to yourself."

James sighed, "It's not a choice Sirius. Trust me, if it was up to me I would have given up a long time ago."

"Then why don't you?"

"Have you ever had somebody hate you so much for reasons unbeknownst to you?"

"Yes," Black said as if he was reminding his best friend of something.

"Sorry man," James apologized. "I know it's been hard for you, but with Lily it's different." He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "Everyday I sit down and I think about how beautiful she is, and how kind, and smart, and loving, and amazing she is. I think about how much I love her and how I've always loved her. Then I think about how much she hates me, how the girl who was best friends with Severus Snape for almost ten years can't stand the sight of me. And we both know some of the horrible things that he's done." Sirius nodded his head understandingly. "It just makes me wonder what kind of person I am that's all."

"This is ridiculous. I have watched you pine after this girl for almost six years. I don't know what

the hell goes on in the mind that is Lily Evans but I do know that you are my brother and an amazing best friend to me and to Peter and especially to Remus and I will not let you keep doing this to yourself for another two years. If you don't confront her about this, I will."

"Sirius, no. That won't help anything."

"Then you promise me that if that stupid girl hasn't said yes by the end of this year you will try as hard as you can to move on and forget about her."

"Fine. I promise."

"Good. Now let's go back to the dormitory. Moony and Wormtail are waiting with a game of Exploding Snaps." They got up and left the corridor.

Lily sat in the same spot for Merlin knows how long just thinking about what she had heard. _He loved her?_ No that wasn't possible. James Potter didn't love her. The only reason he kept asking her out was because she kept saying no.

That was day that Lily Evans decided maybe James Potter wasn't quite so bad after all.

5. She had almost forgotten about the promise she had heard James make too Sirius when one day during the summer before seventh year Sirius Black had shown up outside her house. She had only seen him look this serious once in all the time that she knew him. He made no pleasantries when he saw her instead he got right to his purpose for coming.

"Do you think you will ever say yes to him?"

She was stunned to say the least. Before she could answer he continued.

"Is it even in the realm of possibilities that you will ever see that he is totally in love with you for Merlin knows what reason, and he has been killing himself for the past six years trying to get you to give him a chance? Will it ever get through your incrediblly think head that he really likes you and will never give up until you realize this?" He continued to stare at her as she said nothing. "He deserves a chance to move on and find someone who will actually love him the way he deserves so if you know for sure that you will never give him the answer that he wants stop yelling at him every time you see him and honestly say to his face that you will never love him. Because you never will, right?" Without waiting for an answer he sneered at her and said, "That's what I thought." He apparated away leaving a very suprised Lily in his wake.

After that conversation Lily started to think about James a lot more. And not just because he was an arrogant toerag.

6. She was absolutely shocked during seventh year when James left her alone most of the time even though they sharred the Head's Dormitory and most of their duties. He even rearranged the schedule so they wouldn't have to make rounds together. She was suprised by how much she missed him.

7. After about three months of never seeing him she let one of the fifth year prefects take a night off so she could intentionally be around him. They were patrolling the seventh floor which was virtually desserted when she suprised him by breaking the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm just thinking about the Christmas holidays," he said with a pensive smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? What about them?" she inquired.

"I was thinking of the first day of Christmas break. My mum always waits to decorate the house so me and Sirius can do it when we get home." He was still smiling, almost as if he didn't realize who he was talking to. It was the first time Lily had seen him talk this ungaurded since last year. She couldn't look away from him.

"That sounds nice. I can imagine you and Sirius going crazy with the decorations." They both laughed at that.

"Yeah Sirius and I tend to go a little crazy when it comes to Christmas. He's like a little kid hyped up on sugar. What about you? What does your family do for Christmas?" She wanted to hear more about him but since he had asked her a question she couldn't just not answer.

"We usually have family over and it gets really hectic. It's really hard to be in the same house as all those people you know?"

"Not really. I don't have a very big family. Usually over the holidays it's just me, my parents, Sirius, and sometimes Remus."

"You're lucky. It drives me crazy."

"I don't know, I think it would be really cool to have a big family."

"Most of them don't know about me being a witch so its hard to keep something like that from people and still feel like I know them. Magic is such a big part of me and they can't know anything about it so they really don't know me either."

"Sounds tough."

"Eh it's not so bad. I rarely see them anyways."

After that the conversation died down. James didn't know what to say to her and Lily was contemplating the events of the night and of the past year. Right when James thought he did something wrong and was turning to apologize she stopped. When he realized that she wasn't walking he stopped too. He turned back and before he had time to say anything she spoke.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she blurted. She looked almost as suprised as he felt.

"What?" He asked. Lily realized that he probably thought she said something else.

"Do you want to go out with me? On a date," She repeated again.

"Uh...I...um...what...uh...sure?" He phrased it like a question.

"Great. We can go to Hogsmead this weekend." She kept walking leving James behind.

She was a little distance away when she heard him say, "What just happened?"

8. They had been going out for a year when he proposed. They were having a casual conversation sitting in the living room of his parents house when he said, "We should get married."

"What?" she asked.

"It makes sense. We love each other, our families love each other, I want to be with you forever and there is a war going on and if I die I want to know that I did everything I wanted to do in life an one of those things is marrying you." He looked calm but Lily was sure he was about to pee his pants from nervousness. She thought about it as he sat there.

"Uh, hello?" he asked as she stared off into space.

"Shhh." She said. The seconds were ticking by.

"Lil-ly" he whined.

"Hold on I'm thinking." A few more seconds passed.

"Isn't this where you say yes and hug me?" he complained.

"James quite." She continued to think about everything thing that had happened between them for as long as they knew each other. As she thought about this she kept James waiting in anticipation.

"Okay, let's do it." She said.

"Yes! Oh thank Merlin, you had me nervous for a second there." She laughed at him and he picked her up and spun her around before landing a rather passionate kiss on her lips. Seeing him this euphoric made her even more sure that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

9. He knew from the second she saw Ginny Weasly when she was first born that Harry was going to grow up and marry her. She had take him with her to the Order's Headquarters one day shortly after the little girl was born. The whole time they were there Harry could not stop looking away from that beautiful little girl. He was inticed. Just like his father.

10. She does not regret the way she died for one second. Her only regret is that Harry never knew how loved he was. Even in death.


	3. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley

1. Quidditch was his first love. Before dragons and girls and all of those thugs came Quidditch. He didn't love it nearly as much as some people but he loved it enough. It wasn't the game that he found so intriguing. No. It was the flying. Everything about it enticed him, the physics, the kinesiology, the skill of the flyer...everything! He loved flying. To him there was nothing like it in the world.

2. It was because of this love that he found his true passion in life. He was walking on the pitch one day in his seventh year trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life once he lost Quidditch. It was there that he found Oliver Wood. The fourth year was the only person he knew that loved the game more than him, and that's just because Oliver love the whole game, not just the flying. They got to talking, at first it started out with plays for the next game but eventually it morphed into how Oliver wanted to be a professional Quidditch player when he graduated. Charlie had always admired Oliver for knowing what he wanted, even if it was a long shot. Charlie asked him how he could be so sure that Quidditch is what he wanted with his life.

"I love it more than anything in the world," he replied. "When I play Quidditch...it's so unlike anything else...it makes me feel alive. I guess the key is to just find that thing. What do you love, Charlie."

He thought about it for a couple seconds... He loved his family and Charms (a secret obsession) but more than anything he loved to fly. He told this to Oliver. He watched as the kid thought about it.

"Well if I was you, I reckon that I'd want to be a dragon. They're always flying."

After that conversation all Charlie could think about was being a dragon. Of course he knew that actually becoming a dragon was impossible but he couldn't imagine anything better than spending the rest of his life with creatures that had the same live for the sky that he did.

3. Ginny was his favorite sibling. The others were loud, obnoxious, and just plain annoying. But Ginny was his little princess. Of course this was all ruined the minute George and Fred got their hands on her. After that she was his secret weapon. Whether he needed a partner in crime or someone to distract their mom she was always there. In return he taught her how to fly. His heart swelled with pride the minute he saw the same love he had for flying reflected in her eyes.

4. He was the one to suggest attacking Voldemort's army from the sky. He regrets it to this very day. Flying is supposed to be wonderful and freeing. No one should ever have to worry about being killed while riding a broom. It just wasn't right.

5. When Fred died it seemed like he was the only one in the family that wasn't so overcome with grief that he couldn't remember what Fred loved. And what Fred lived was people laughing. So at the funeral, instead of wearing black robes like most, he wore bright yellow robes with feathers exploding from it randomly. Soon the whole crowd had charmed their robes into bright colors too. He never regretted that. Especially when George thanked him afterwards.

6. He did eventually get married. It was to a girl that he had worked with for a while. He hadn't thought much of her until one night he came out to check on a dragon egg that was supposed to be hatching later that week. He had just walked into the pin where they were kept when he noticed Madison sitting there. She didn't say anything, just sat there and watched the egg, just like him.

7. It wasn't until a week later he found out what she was doing every night in that pin. For seven nights they say next to each other and waited for the hatchling to appear. When the shell finally cracked he saw her dart up and take the baby dragon into her arms. He had absolutely no clue what she was doing. This confusion continued and multiplied when she hopped on a broom and began to hover over the ground. She moved in slow circles until the dragon feel to sleep. She must have seen him give her a curious look because she turned to him and said, "What? If you were a creature born to the sky, wouldn't you want to spend your first moments flying?" Within two months after the dragon's birth, he knew that he was madly in love with this girl. and everyday she did something that amazed him.

8. He named his first daughter Romula as a means of honoring Remus Lupin. It was at an Order meeting that he first realized he loved Maddie. This was in large part due to the ex-professor. They had been talking about her for a whole when Remus said, "If there is anything I have learned over the past twenty years it is that there are few precious things in life that are capable of truly amazing us. Sometimes these things are horrible but when they are not it is often because we love them, and we haven't even realized it yet." Charlie decided that there needed to be more people like Remus Lupin in the world. So the name Romula, came naturally.

9. He hated peas. With a passion.

10. His hero was Bill. Ginny may have been his favorite but his older brother always inspired him. When he had trouble deciding whether or not to go to Romania it was Bill that swayed his mind. Charlie had been nervous about how his family would react and Bill convinced him that it didn't matter- his family would live him no matter what- but the dragons wouldn't wait forever.

AN: Honestly this one was kinda hard to write. After numbers 1&2 (the inspiration for the chapter) I don't really identify with Charlie that much (thus the randomness of #9). Sorry if you hated it. I'll try and make the next one better. Leave me a message if you have any preferences for the next chapter.


End file.
